Jonah's Girl
by Nature9000
Summary: Freddie always had a problem taking no for an answer, so what happens when his best friend falls in love with a girl that Freddie still desires for himself? Could he be saved or will it only lead to tragedy?


Jonah's Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or the song this is inspired from

A/N: I had this idea, this is another of my rare Freddie antagonist stories, I hope you'll enjoy it! This was inspired also from the fact that there just aren't many stories out there like this one. I'm doing first person on this one, I hate first person but I think it'd be better for this story.

=MY BEST FRIEND'S GIRL=

Jonah is a great friend of mine, we go way back, further than even Sam and Carly go. I'm talking preschool. We've often shared everything in our lives, and respectfully backed off on the things we could not share, like women.

When he met up with Sam and they started dating, I was fine with that. I didn't care so much, though I did feel slightly uncomfortable in thinking of Sam with my best friend. Then he tried to kiss Carly, for some reason that he's never been able to explain, or even understand why he would have done something so stupid. Sam and Carly rigged up that wedgie machine and I watched with distaste in my mouth as my closest friend soared into the air. Although, one thing I never wanted to admit, was I actually did feel a slight air of satisfaction.

Now, however, things are different. While we are still best friends to this day, he has something that I don't wish to share. Valerie Williams. No, I never got over her. I know it has been said that I dumped her, but it was only to make Sam and Carly happy. Afterwards, I wanted to go back to her sexy self and start again, but she was so distraught that she wanted nothing to do with me. Can you believe that? Just like Carly, she was blinded to the point where she didn't want to be with me.

I know what you're thinking; I know what each and every one of you thinks! I do not have a problem accepting no as an answer. I just believe when there's chemistry and I know it's going to work out, and then the answer that is truly weighing on the lady's mind is yes. What chick wouldn't dig me, I'm the hottest guy in the school. Jonah pales in comparison to me, even though now he has longer hair and a much more masculine appearance.

That's the only reason she's with him, his looks. You can't tell me it's not true, I will never believe that! It should be me she looks at with those large, loving, brown eyes and it should be me that she's cuddling close to each and every night. I know she forgave him for what he had done to Sam so long ago, he had been an idiot back then. I also will say he asked me before dating her, and of course I said he could, only because I didn't think he'd do it or she'd actually go for it! It turns out, she had been crushing on him for the longest time.

I watch them sometimes, waiting for my chance to jump in and save her from him. The more they got to know each other, the closer they seem to have become. He tells me all the time how he loves her for her soul and she lives him for his. It's not true though, it can't be true. She loves me, I know it, but she just hasn't figured it out yet. Did you know they had sex? They didn't tell anyone, I couldn't believe Jonah wouldn't tell _me_ something so important!

I know what you're thinking, yes I spied on them that time. I wanted to see what kind of things he was doing to my woman, and that's when I knew. They both acted nervous when they did it, but I knew it had to be an act on Jonah's part. Although, it is true that he never had sex with any other woman, and it was also a first for her. I had almost been caught that night as well, when after the act, I tripped on a trash bin right outside the window. I had ducked behind the house just as Jonah opened the window and looked out, then declaring that it must be raccoons.

If you're wondering, yes I dated Sam Puckett for a time. She liked me, she honestly did. When we dated, she was less aggressive and volatile than she usually was. I was just too focused on the girl I had dated once before that her come-ons usually went unrequited. Instead, she acted like she was freaked that I still thought Valerie wanted anything to do with me, or that there was really any chance for us. I found great offense and dumped her brutal ass.

Now what does Jonah have that I don't have? Why would she be with him? Is she just teasing me? She must be. Today is the day that I'm going to win her over. I've been waiting for this day for years. We're all just fresh out of college, Valerie's a chef and Jonah went through criminal justice. As for me, I never quite figured out what I wanted to be, they nearly flunked me several times, those dick-headed teachers and faculty of college! I was a studious student, and they knew that. Granted, I studied Jonah and Valerie mostly, but I did my work.

So now I'm sitting in my dead in job at the Groovy Smoothie, with T-Bo who doesn't really seem to like me anymore, working beside me. "Why are you always watching her?" T-Bo asks me, pointing out that he knows I'm watching Valerie with Jonah when I should be working.

"Because she's _my_ girl," I reply angrily. That's when I notice something glinting in the sun, Valerie was wearing an engagement ring! I frowned, grief-stricken, Jonah had mentioned going to the jewelry store the other day just to browse. I thought he was bored. I didn't know he was going to propose to her.

"All I'm saying is it's buggin' me out, man."

"Shut up T-Bo." I glare at him and then glare back at Jonah. Something had to be done. I _needed_ to act fast. I watched them kiss and start talking cute with one another and felt a sick feeling in my stomach. He had brainwashed her, that had to be it. I felt T-Bo lift the bottom of my shirt up an inch, trying to investigate the bulge in my back pocket, so I quickly batted his hand away and pulled my shirt down, he didn't need to see what I had.

"What do you have in your pocket?" It was a gun, a .38 Caliber which I purchased from the store just the other day. It was for this very purpose, I was going to rescue Valerie from Jonah and this was the only way I saw I could do it. I slowly glanced at T-Bo and smiled politely while reaching for the pistol.

"Nothing to worry about…" I looked over to see Jonah and Valerie kissing once again, very deeply. That's when it hit me and I snapped, all good thoughts inside me vanished away in an instant. I pulled out my gun and T-Bo's eyes went large. He's just an innocent bystander, but I don't care. I take pleasure in watching him fall to the ground, blood pooling out around him. The other patrons in the place start screaming as I jump up on the counter. I see Jonah and Valerie watching me in shock, not quite understanding what's going on.

"Freddie, what the hell are you doing?" Jonah asked as he stood up and stepped in front of Valerie. I narrowed my eyes upon my intended target and smiled with glee. With him out of the way, I was going to make Valerie mine again.

"Saving Valerie…"

"What?" Jonah raised an eyebrow and Valerie looked at him uncomfortably. She looked over at me and paled when I pointed my gun upon Jonah. He took a step back and lifted his hands parallel to his chest. "Hey man, come on, put the gun down."

"Jonah, we need to leave," Valerie said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Jonah's arm. "Please, let's go…"

"You don't have to be afraid, Valerie," I replied. I was trying to comfort her, to let her know it would be okay. Once Jonah was out of the way, everything would be fine. Jonah narrowed his eyes as I jumped off the counter and began walking towards them.

"Freddie, cut this nonsense out." He held his hand out and slowly approached me. "Just give me the gun, you don't have to do this." I could hear sirens in the distance, someone must have called the cops. I heard a familiar grunting behind me and glanced back to see T-Bo struggling to stand against the counter. I failed to kill him!

"Run Jonah!" T-Bo cried out against me. I should have known he was conspiring with Jonah, why had I been so blind to see? "Take your girl and run!"

"He's still my best friend!" He looked at me, it was like he was trying to get inside my head. His eyes held a glimmer of understanding, of compassion. I was holding a gun to him and he still wanted to be friends. I did not understand. "Please Freddie, just give me the gun. It doesn't have to be like this." Jonah finally was close enough to reach out and grasp the gun on the top, but the instant he grabbed it, my finger decided to press down the trigger.

"Jonah!" Valerie screeched out in horror. I watched as my best friend of so many years clutched his abdomen and blood spilt from his mouth. His eyes went skyward and he fell to the ground. Valerie ran for him and cried out as she took him in her arms. "Oh god, please be okay Jonah! Please be okay!"

"You're safe now, Valerie." She whimpered as I grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She struggled to break free of my grasp, but I was too strong for her.

"Let me go! Please! Why would you do this?"

"You're my woman, you've always been my woman." Valerie paled and groaned as I started walking to the door, dragging her with me. I stopped when Sam and Carly entered in the building. They stared at me with wide, shocked eyes. Valerie looked at them and screamed, urging them to get out while they could.

"Go! He's demented! He'll kill you!" Sam wanted to protect Valerie, so she ran for me. I don't know why Sam was doing such a thing, she should have known Valerie wouldn't be harmed. "No Sam, don't!" I shifted my gun towards Sam and shot her twice, once in the leg and again in the shoulder. "Sam!" Carly screamed and turned around to run, but I just couldn't let her get away. I walked out of the building with Valerie in tow, aimed my gun and shot Carly in the back. It was honestly like hunting deer. I did that with my father several times when I was younger.

"Now there's nobody who can keep us apart, Valerie."

"You're an asshole, Freddie! What's wrong with you?"

"I love you."

"I hate you!" I shrugged and continued walking, stopping only when several police cars came halting to a stop, forming a circle around me. I saw several officers step out of their vehicles and point their guns upon me.

"Freddie Benson, let go of the hostage!" One officer shouted out. I knew they wouldn't shoot as long as I was holding her, so I used her as a shield. Valerie whimpered softly as the ears fell down her cheeks. I eyed everyone there, daring them to shoot. I wasn't about to let go of the woman that I've spent so many years trying to save. It was then that I felt a violent force tear us apart. I grunted and turned to see Gibby standing before me. His fists were clenched and his shirt was off, revealing all of the muscles he had gained over time. He was now a professional boxer, he'd won most of the city and state championships and was setting a goal for international champ.

"I'm about to kick-box your ass to the ground," Gibby said as he quickly punched the gun from my hand. One of the officers grabbed Valerie out of the way as Gibby dealt a swift uppercut to my jawbone. The pain was great, as his punches were powerful. Why would he hurt me? Weren't we friends at some point of time? Then it dawned on me, didn't I betray Jonah the same way Gibby was betraying me?

"Gibby, why are you doing this!" I wiped the blood from my nose, only to be punched once more in the face and kicked in the gut. I doubled over and he grabbed my hair, punching me in the head again. I couldn't fight back, I never learned how to fight.

"I'm saving your victims, I'm saving Valerie from you!" My eyes widened as he delivered a jab to my gut. Blood shot from my mouth as I staggered back. I opened my hand and stared at it with a frown, I needed to find my gun. Gibby crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as the police contemplated opening fire.

"So, you work with the cops, huh?"

"Yeah, money on the side, I help catch the criminals."

"I see." At least I had one more trick up my sleeve. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small knife, then dashed in towards Gibby, aiming for his gut. If I could get one good, clean cut, then I'd probably manage to kill him. I was distracted, however, from a voice behind him. I looked over to see Jonah propping himself up against the doorway, he'd survived the gunshot.

"Freddie, stop what you're doing!" Jonah cried out hopefully, but in vain. "You're digging your own grave! Please! I know my friend's in there somewhere, this isn't you, this isn't you at all!" Valerie looked over at him and smiled through her tears as she ran for him. I could see it now, she really was happy with him. She felt safe. In the end, Jonah still valued my friendship, even after what I'd done to him? To Valerie? I knew where I was headed if I continued my persistence, as did everyone else there.

"No, I will never stop!" Paramedics rushed past everybody and I could see Sam being pulled out on a stretcher. She was moaning in pain, but still alive. As long as she didn't die, then it was fine. T-Bo was pulled out next, along with Carly, but Jonah refused to go until he knew how this ended. "Just let them take you to the hospital, Jonah."

"No, not until you stop what you're doing!" Gibby grabbed the wrist holding my knife and started pressing hard enough that it felt like he was crushing my bones. He looked pissed off. His teeth were clenched as he dealt a heavy, angry blow to my head with his right fist. "Just stop Freddie, if you call this off, he'll stop!" I could see fighting Gibby was useless, I needed a gun. An officer right near me had a shotgun, so I ran for him and kicked him in the face, stealing his shotgun. Jonah's face paled as I pointed the gun for Gibby. He wouldn't be making his life dream, I was going to blow his head off. "You really are gone, Freddie…" He still believed he could reach me, that his words would have any effect on me. Yeah. Right. "Freddie!"

"Shut up!" It was then that the police finally opened fire, with Gibby bolting out of the way. I grunted as I was filled heavily with bullets. The last thing I saw before crumpling to the ground was Jonah's saddened face, like he was losing a best friend. Soon the gunfire opened, I stared up at the cold sky. The birds flying in the air, they mocked me. The heavens mocked me.

I knew Jonah was slowly making his way over to me, talking to me, sobbing because he felt he had not been able to save my soul. I wanted to tell him that I had lost that long ago, but I couldn't. I couldn't speak, they shot out my throat in the hail of bullets. As I hung on the verge of death, I reflected on my own life before me.

I truly had it all, a perfect best friend who's faith in me never failed, not even when I betrayed him in the worst way imaginable. I lost the one girl who ever truly cared for me, because I was too busy obsessing over the one girl I thought liked me. I screwed up, I failed life in the biggest way. I failed Carly, I failed Sam, and worst of all, I failed Jonah. All because I had a problem with stalking women, with not knowing how to accept 'no' as answer, and now I was dying.

My vision started going as blood seeped around me. I could hear Valerie talking to Jonah, she was right next to him. He was bloody, trying to save me, performing CPR and trying to resuscitate me. The paramedics were too busy saving Carly's, Sam's, and T-Bo's life. Then again, that's what I would have preferred. I neglected to remember that Jonah had helped stop a robbery earlier in the day, meaning he had on a bulletproof vest. At most, shooting him was like a punch to the gut, nothing more.

I wanted to tell him to stop, that he didn't have to save me. I was lost already. Just stop, Jonah. "Don't give up yet!" Jonah shouted. My lips curled into a smile as I turned my head to the side. "No! Freddie, no, stay with me! Dear god! Freddie!" In truth, he had reached me. Now, I was willing to accept my death graciously. "I'm not letting you die! Sam still wanted to be with you, think of her, you can have her!"

It was no use, for now I seeing him working on me, trying to save my life, but my soul was already gone. As I hovered above him, I knew where I was going. Goodbye Jonah, you were always the greatest friend a man could ever ask for, and I took advantage of that. As my world darkened forever, his frustrated cry and calling out my name was the final thing I ever heard or would ever hear again.

* * *

I hope you liked this. I actually enjoyed writing it. Jonah really is a good friend, it seems. I decided to put some Seddie in it too, I guess, as onesided as it was in this tale. Review! ^_^


End file.
